7. PROGRAM SUMMARY Cardiovascular disease remains a major cause of morbidity and mortality in the U.S. and is increasing worldwide. Application of modern cell biology, genetics, 'omic and other technologies is producing remarkable progress in our understanding of basic processes related to cardiovascular diseases, and the need for broadly trained scientists who can adopt innovative technologies, assemble tools from different disciplines, and bridge basic and clinical science is greater than ever. The overall goal of UCSF Training Program in the Molecular and Cellular Basis of Cardiovascular Disease is to train investigators who will be at the cutting edge of cardiovascular research. Toward this end we: 1) Capitalize on the outstanding research environment of the CVRI and UCSF to provide multidisciplinary training in areas of signaling and cell biology, developmental biology, regeneration and congenital anomalies, ion channels and arrhythmias, vascular biology and atherothrombosis; metabolism, obesity and metabolic diseases; myocyte biology and heart failure; and genetics, biomarkers and disease prevention. (2) Attract graduates of top Ph.D. and M.D.-Ph.D. programs to cardiovascular research and (3) Provide opportunities for M.D.s in clinical fellowships at UCSF to obtain rigorous research training. The Program brings together a diverse and outstanding group of mentors with a common interest in cardiovascular biology within the Cardiovascular Research Institute at UCSF, a multi- departmental and multi-disciplinary research organization. It places trainees in remarkably productive and interactive laboratories. Multi-disciplinary affinity groups, largely co-located in the Smith Cardiovascular Research Building, provide collaborations and co-mentoring to promote acquisition of the knowledge and skills required for success. A major outpatient clinic for patients with cardiovascular diseases in the Smith building helps drive integration of laboratory- and patient-based research.